


London Living

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Series: Darling Buds of 2016 [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Nothing Hurts, Semi-Public Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: Downton Abbey modern AU. Thomas Barrow and Jimmy Kent are happily livin together in London in 2016. In this universe, they're happy, in love and nothing hurts (too much).





	1. A Day In the Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another story that is not Needs Must.  
> I am VERY SORRY but I'm still working on writing the next chapter.  
> I will get there in the end but for now, I'm writing this sweet little series for fun.
> 
> Thomas and Jimmy are happy and they're safe.  
> This will be a safe space for Thommy, I promise.
> 
> Again, this is just for fun and it will be far from perfect (I apologise in advance).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Tumbling into his hallway to get out of the pouring rain, Jimmy threw his soaking wet coat onto the narrow staircase to his left. With chattering teeth and quivering limbs, he stumbled into his living room and threw himself into his armchair by the fireplace.

“Jimmy?” Thomas called from the kitchen, poking his head around the door. “Oh! You’re late, what kept you back?”

Jimmy coughed and gave his numb arms a shake, too cold to answer his partner. Thomas smiled sympathetically and disappeared from the view. Within seconds, Jimmy could hear the familiar sound of the kettle being filled and he sighed softly, grateful to know he would be able to have a cuppa.

“Cheers love, I’m bloody freezing!” he called out to Thomas.

“You should change out of your clothes.” Thomas shouted back as he bustled about the kitchen, preparing two cups of tea and keeping an eye on the lasagne that was cooking in the oven. He listened patiently for a moment, tilting his head to the right as he waited for Jimmy to huff and puff, complaining about the effort of having to move from his chair after a long day at the studio. Then he heard it, a loud groan.

“I can’t be arsed to move!” Jimmy cried, huffing to himself. “Thomas?”

“Mmm hmm?”

“Would you mind getting me my dressing gown, love?” Jimmy shouted, trying to sound as tired as possible to gain more sympathy points.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he stirred the tea bags in their mugs. “I’m making the tea! Drink and the food!”

A moment of silence followed.

“Okay.” Jimmy called back, accepting defeat.

As the blonde trudged up to their room, Thomas brought their mugs of tea into their living room. As he carefully placed them on their small coffee table, he noticed how dusty some of their furniture was. They really needed to remember to keep on top of their housekeeping. Since Thomas worked in the local antique shop, he was often responsible for the upkeep of their home. Jimmy worked for an advertising agency where he worked as a production music writer. Early every morning, Jimmy left their two-storey apartment in Islington to head into the centre of London for work and he didn’t return home until later in the evening. Jimmy was drawn to glamour and swanky offices, always had been. He liked the hustle and bustle of the city, the heavy traffic and the heightened sense of self-importance he felt when he cut his way through the crowded tubes and streets in his smart suits, an iPhone pressed to his hear as he schmoozed with colleagues and clients. Thomas had style, in fact he often advised Jimmy on what clothes to buy. He liked to keep a good appearance but he was not interested in becoming some rising star in the business world. He enjoyed working with the antique clocks in Mr Morgan’s shop, as well as handling all the other bits and bobs that came in. He preferred to keep to himself, hidden away among the various trinkets, although the chit chat he was able to have with the customers or Mr Morgan was nice too. He liked to take a walk around the little parks nearby on his lunch hour, or sometimes he liked to sit in a café and listen to The Smiths or Oasis. He liked to take his time in life, to move at a slower pace. Both of their jobs suited them well and for the most part, they were very happy. At this thought, Thomas smiled and sighed softly to himself. Behind him, he heard the living room door fly open.

 

Traipsing over to him, clad in his undershirt, boxers and his tatty robe was a dishevelled looking Jimmy. He was now a world away from his dashing, London yuppie counterpart. In all truth, this is how Thomas preferred him. The blonde flashed him a smile and settled himself into his favourite chair again.

“To answer your first question –“ Jimmy started, stifling a yawn.

“I only asked you one question.” Thomas pointed out, grinning slyly as he reached forward to pick up his mug of earl grey.

Jimmy rolled his eyes but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling fondly. “To answer your _question_ then, I was kept back because Harvey couldn’t decide on a concept for the new toothpaste ad. We can’t write a fucking jingle if we don’t know what the hell it’s going to be about, the daft sod!”

“Oh dear,” Thomas murmured, not unsympathetic. He blew into his tea as he watched Jimmy rub his tired eyes as a stray curl fell into his eyes. Tired, energetic, frustrated or calm; Jimmy was always beautiful to him.

“Yeah well,” Jimmy laughed, “it was definitely an _oh dear_ moment.” He ran a hand through his wet hair, huffing in frustration as he went over the disastrous team meeting in his head. Sometimes his colleagues were fucking imbeciles.

“Here,” Thomas said softly as he held out the other mug of tea. “Drink your tea. You’re off for a week now, you can take your mind off it all.”

Jimmy reached forward to take his tea. “Cheers. How long until tea’s ready?” He could smell the lasagne baking in the oven and it smelled delicious. If he didn’t eat soon his stomach would start gurgling.

Thomas glanced in the direction of the kitchen before he replied, “err…about ten minutes probably.”

“Probably?” Jimmy teased, cocking his left eyebrow. “And there I was yesterday saying you were wife material.”

“Oh shut up!” Thomas flapped a hand at him before he pulled himself up from their settee and darted into the kitchen. Jimmy heard the oven door being opened before Thomas shouted, “I think it’s ready now actually. I’m not sure. You’re better at cooking pasta, come and have a look!”

 

The lasagne had been cooked to perfection and for the first time in months, the couple sat at their small kitchen table instead of sitting in front of the TV. Thomas had even lit a tealight and put it in the centre of the table. Today was not a special day. It’s wasn’t a birthday or an anniversary, Christmas, Easter, Halloween, Summer Solstice, not anything. It was a normal day. Thomas would argue that every day was special in some way. Sitting in front of Jimmy Kent at their table, in their home…that was special.

“Marks and Spencer’s make a good lasagne, don’t they?” Jimmy said, his mouthful of food.

Thomas swallowed his forkful and frowned at Jimmy, who was chewing with his mouth open. “Close your bloody mouth, you look like an animal.”

“M’ hungry,” he grumbled.

“Attractive.” Thomas teased as Jimmy shovelled more pasta into his mouth. “Honestly, would you slow down, you’ll make yourself sick. You’d think I’d been starving you!”

Jimmy’s eyes flew up to meet his momentarily before he shrugged and shot him a grin, which caused some cheesy tomato sauce to dripple down his chin.

“Ugh!” Thomas wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You’ll put me off.”

Jimmy wiped his mouth, looking sheepish. He picked up his cutlery again, smiling at Thomas before resumed eating, only this time he ate properly. Thomas hadn’t been stuck in an office all day, had he? He had been run off his feet all day and he hadn’t even had enough time to finish his lunch. He only managed to cram down half of his sandwich and an Alpen bar. Sometimes he was tempted to quiet and join Thomas at the antique shop with old Mr Morgan.

“I haven’t asked you about your day.” He noted, speaking more to himself than Thomas. “Was the shop busy?”

Thomas’s eyebrows raised as he nodded eagerly, swallowing his food before he answered, “yes actually. Apparently we’re getting quite a bit of a following. A lot of uni kids reckon we sell good stuff. We’re getting quite popular with the hipsters. I’m going to set up an Instagram for the shop.”

Jimmy chuckled, pleased on his behalf. “That’s not a bad idea actually.”

Thomas smiled and nodded again. “Do you think I should post some selfies? Entice the girls in?” His smiled widened into a grin as he watched Jimmy’s square his shoulders slightly. Messing with him was far too easy sometimes.

“As long as you’re not enticing the _boys_ , my darlin’, I’m happy with that.” Jimmy warned, only half serious as his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Has your admirer come back, the man who took it upon himself to cop a feel of your arse?”

Thomas burst out laughing, almost choking on his food as he quickly covered his mouth. He received a kick to the shin that he was only too happy to return. “Oh my god! _Him!_ No, he hasn’t come back. Mr Morgan almost had a heart attack when I shouted. I bet you were glad you popped in that day, eh?”

“Very,” Jimmy sighed. “The prick.”

“How’s that receptionist? Is she keeping her paws off you?” Thomas tilted his head slightly as he widened his eyes expectantly.

Jimmy’s expression softened again and he laughed softly, not taking his eyes off his partner. By god if he couldn’t get lost in Thomas’s eyes. “ _Yes_. She’s even stopped calling me over for chats you know, ever since she saw our anniversary photo on Facebook.”

“Very good,” Thomas nodded, smiling smugly.

Jimmy tittered and ate another mouthful of delicious pre-made pasta. Why was all the best food so unhealthy? He did not want to imagine how many calories lay within the cheesy, tomato goodness, for all it was blooming Marks and Spencer’s. “It’s not just any lasagne. It’s an M&S lasagne,” he thought to himself.

“Hurry up and finish your tea.” Thomas suddenly ordered.

As he continued chewing, Jimmy looked up and met his firm gaze. Oh. He knew that look. He knew that look well. Thomas was planning something. They were so in tune with each other, Jimmy did not have to speak for Thomas to know that he was wondering what Thomas was planning.

“If you eat faster, we can let our food settle faster.” He smiled, twirling his fork around a large clump of stringy, melted cheese.

“Yeah, and?” Jimmy asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Then you can fuck me.” Thomas shrugged.

 

Jimmy almost choked on his damn M&S pasta.


	2. What Thomas Wants, Thomas Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Jimmy have sex. No further explanation is required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lads have sex.  
> That's all.
> 
> I'm not great at writing smut but here you go anyways. :)

What sight could be more splendid than that of Thomas Barrow’s bare arse waving in the air? Jimmy grinned to himself as he watched Thomas kick his underwear across the floor before he turned and carefully climbed onto their bed, slowly crawling towards Jimmy.

“Who’s doing who then?” Thomas whispered huskily.

Jimmy swallowed and shrugged, “I don’t mind, love. Whatever – you pick.”

Thomas smiled, resting his elbows on Jimmy’s thigs. He held his gaze, unblinking as he edged closer, stopping when he reached Jimmy’s neck. “Shall I top?” he breathed, gently pressing his lips into the nape of Jimmy’s neck.

“Yeah,” Jimmy swallowed thickly, nodding eagerly as Thomas began to pepper kisses onto his collar bones. Tipping his chest up to encourage him, he closed his eyes and sighed softly. He swallowed again and smiled as Thomas traced his pale fingers ever so lightly over Jimmy’s naked stomach, eliciting a shiver from the blonde, down to the waistband of his fitted underwear, letting his fingernails rake gently through the light hairs below Jimmy’s navel while his thumb toyed with the edge of the fabric at his hip.

“Let’s get these off.” Thomas suggested before he pressed another kiss onto the side of Jimmy’s neck. He smiled to himself when Jimmy’s breath hitched.

Jimmy slowly raised his hips to allow Thomas to pull his underwear down his thighs. Once they reached his knees, Thomas leaned forward to capture Jimmy’s lips in a sweet, chaste kiss whilst he slid his fingers along Jimmy’s skin, resting them against his stomach. Thomas loved to tease him with featherlight strokes across the surface of his skin, just barely touching, his hands and lips, only to then pull away and leave him quivering with anticipation.

“Christ,” Jimmy breathed against Thomas’s lips. The things this man did to him. Opening his eyes, he found Thomas was smirking, aware of how effective his teasing touches were, the smug git.

“I know,” Thomas breathed as he shuffled his body backwards. His dilated pupils gleamed with lust as he slid his hands down Jimmy’s hips again, dancing his fingertips over Jimmy’s hard erection. Biting his plump lip, he fixed Jimmy with a firm stare as he whispered, “do you want to fuck my mouth first?”

Jimmy was rendered speechless and was only able to nod. He watched in silence as Thomas made a show of arching his spine, offering Jimmy a delightful view of his arse as he rose it into the air. Jimmy was already nursing an aching hard-on that was desperate for attention but he was transfixed; all too happy to watch his boyfriend’s fluid movements as Thomas dipped closer to his body, his red lips hovering over Jimmy’s cock. He almost spoke when Thomas’s eyes shot upwards to meet his. He slowly dragged his tongue across his lips to make his offer irresistible.

“Stop teasing me, Tommy!” Jimmy whined as he raised his hips again, desperate for Thomas to touch him, kiss him, _anything_.

“You know I hate it when you call me that.” Thomas tutted, swatting Jimmy’s thigh.

“Oh don’t start!” Jimmy huffed. “Come on then, can’t you see I’m on the brink here?”

Thomas smirked and rolled his eyes, amused at how desperate he was becoming. Carefully wrapping his long fingers around the base of Jimmy’s cock, he began to gently slide his fingers along the hard shaft as Jimmy moaned and bucked his hips. Never taking his eyes off Jimmy’s face, he slowly lowered himself and allowed his lips to brush the tip of his cock.

“Darlin’, come on.” Jimmy groaned. He was staring at Thomas slack mouthed; his cheeks blotchy and red from arousal.

“Yes love,” Thomas whispered, his breath tingling Jimmy’s sensitive member. He chuckled at the man’s throaty moan and gave the tip of Jimmy’s cock a teasing kitten lick just for the cheek of it. Warm fingers thread their way through his hair and suddenly, his hair was pulled into a firm grip. Oh how Thomas loved to have his hair pulled.

“Thomas,” Jimmy breathed his name.

Sensing that he had tormented his lover enough, Thomas tipped Jimmy’s cock back and licked a long, wet stripe down to his base. As Thomas continued to kiss, lick and nip every inch of him, Jimmy petted his hair and whispered endearments as he wriggled and writhed against the sheets. Slipping his hand lower, he began to massage Jimmy’s balls carefully as he swirled his tongue around the tip of his prick. Just before Jimmy could cry out or swipe his hands away, Thomas lowered himself further and took one of Jimmy’s balls into his mouth, suckling tenderly as he wanked his length.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Jimmy cried as he jolted, almost causing Thomas to bite his sensitive flesh. He received another swot on his thigh as Thomas tongued his other ball into his mouth, rolling his tongue across the crinkled skin.

Thomas let Jimmy’s ball toppled out of his mouth. Jimmy mumbled gibberish to himself and gave his hair another tug. Thomas mouthed along his length and gave his head a quick peck before he took Jimmy into his mouth, pressing his tongue against his prominent veins. Bobbing, Thomas began to suck and Jimmy almost blacked out.

“Oh…” Jimmy sighed as he gripped onto the soft hair at the nape of Thomas’s neck.

Thomas smirked around his mouthful as engulphed Jimmy and with a slight tip of his head, he began to slowly take his cock down his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, Thomas sucked with everything he had and Jimmy practically roared, throwing his face into his pillow as he grabbed at Thomas’s head wildly, too lost in lust to control his hands. Then, just as soon as the pleasure came, it disappeared. Panting desperately, it took Jimmy a full minute before he was able to focus on Thomas, who was smiling slyly at him.

“Why – why’d you stop?” He spluttered as he gasped for air. He must have held his breath without realising.

“I changed my mind, love,” Thomas whispered calmly. He crawled closer and straddled Jimmy’s thighs to nuzzle into his neck. “You’re going to fuck me.”

“Fantastic. Just give me a minute.” Jimmy smiled, flopping his head back into the pillows. He cast his arm to the side and lazily indicated towards their bedside table. “Get yourself ready.”

“I wish I had decided earlier to bottom. I like it when you do it. Did you buy more lube the other day?” Thomas huffed as he opened the first drawer on the small table.

“I’m sure I did,” Jimmy yawned, stretching his arms into the air. He watched Thomas pull out a small, clear bottle. “There you go,” he smiled as Thomas turned to grin at him again. He reached his hand out and brushed his fingers down the man’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “Beautiful,” he whispered softly.

Thomas laughed and gave him a quick kiss. Before he could pull away, Jimmy yanked him forwards and crashed their lips together, swiping his tongue across Thomas’s mouth to gain access. He tasted like lasagne and tea and cigarettes. Still, underneath there was that unique sweet flavour that seemed to only belong to Thomas. Perhaps it was a placebo effect, something that Jimmy always imagined. It didn’t matter either way. To him, Thomas always tasted like heaven, sweet heaven. Jimmy was about to pull him closer when Thomas leaned away, breaking their languid, deep kiss.

“I’ll let you save you save your energy then.” He smiled before turning his attention to the bottle of lube. Popping the cap open, he did not hesitate to spread the clear liquid onto his fingers.

“Mmmm.” Jimmy mumbled as he adjusted himself against the pillows so he could rest against the head of their bed comfortably. “Put on a show for me,” he teased, lifting his thigs a little to bounce Thomas.

The dark-haired man just smirked at him and quipped, “don’t I always?”

Jimmy hummed and exhaled through his nose as Thomas spread lubricant onto his cock. He then squeezed more lube onto his fingers and reached behind himself, circling his flexing anus with his index finger. To help Thomas keep his balance, Jimmy held onto his hips as Thomas carefully began to finger himself. Soon, Thomas was able to add two fingers and promptly began to scissor himself, then two fingers became three. As he keened, whined and gasped, Jimmy rubbed circles in his hips, the small of his back and the curve of his arse to soothe him.

“That’s it,” he whispered, “how many fingers are you using? Three? Well done, love. You’re opening up so quickly. Fuck yourself, Thomas. Fuck yourself on your fingers, come on.”

“Oh god, Jimmy!”

“That’s it, Thomas. Well done. You’ll be ready for my cock soon, won’t you baby?”

“I’m ready for it now, love.”

 

Indeed, he was. Sliding his fingers out of his channel, Thomas raised his body and took Jimmy’s cock in hand. Angling his body, he sunk down onto Jimmy’s cock and both men groaned in perfect synchronisation.

“I suppose I am still on top,” Thomas laughed as he began to bob up and down, meeting Jimmy’s thrusts.

“For now at least,” Jimmy panted, “I’m going to make my own demands. I want you on your knees at some point. You’re getting thoroughly buggered my dear.”

“I bloody well hope so – oh god _yes_ , right there!”

Sliding his hands down the small of Thomas’s back, Jimmy spread his hands across the smooth, firm globes of Thomas’s arse, prying his cheeks apart as he thrust harder, snapping his hips upwards. Thomas cried out, his eyes closed as he threw his head backwards.

“Oh god, I love – _ahh!_ ”

Jimmy chuckled and gave him another hard thrust. “You love what?” He panted, unable to take his eyes off Thomas. He was beautiful during sex; out of control, debauched and delicious as only he could be.

“You!” Thomas cried as he increased his pace, “the feel of your, ahh!”

“Yeah?” Jimmy prompted. He gave Thomas’s arse a hard squeeze as encouragement.

“Your cock! You, this – everything.” Thomas whispered breathlessly, his eyes still closed.

“Shh now,” Jimmy shushed him gently, “just concentrate on enjoying yourself now. You look so beautiful.”

Thomas dug his fingers into Jimmy’s shoulders as he bobbed down harder onto Jimmy. Squeezing another handful of Thomas’s lovely arse, kneading the supple flesh, Jimmy thrust his hips upwards faster to match Thomas’s speed. He continued this for a few more moments, content to watch Thomas happily bobbing up and down above him.

“Hey, you ready to swap positions,” he asked as he reached out to take Thomas’s weeping cock in hand.

“Yes – yes.” Thomas stammered, his voice barely audible.

Jimmy smiled and moved his hands back to Thomas’s hips. Slowly, he began to slow their pace until Thomas was simply rocking back and forth. Opening his eyes, Thomas looked down at Jimmy and smiled, thrilled to see that his partner was so mesmerised by him. He stuck his tongue out and Jimmy laughed, poking him in the stomach for his cheek. Thomas sighed and climbed off Jimmy’s lap. Closing his eyes for a moment, he stretched his arms out to the side and yawned. Seeing an opportunity, Jimmy wrapped his arms around Thomas’s waist and pulled him down, toppling him over. Shocked, Thomas’s eyes flew open and he blinked repeatedly as Jimmy burst into giggles.

“The temptation to pull you over was too strong.” Jimmy laughed, pulling Thomas into an embrace.

“Dickhead.”

Jimmy snorted at the insult and planted a kiss into Thomas’s sleek hair. “You getting on your knees or are we done for the night?”

Thomas glared up at him. “I haven’t come yet!”

“Neither have I!” Jimmy retorted. “Come on then, on your knees.”

Thomas grumbled and refused to move, choosing instead to bury his face into Jimmy’s armpit. When he remained still, Jimmy gave his arse a quick smack.

“Come on, aren’t you getting up?” he asked softly, smoothing his hands over the reddened skin left from his hand on Thomas’s rump.

“You get on top,” Thomas yawned as he nestled closer to Jimmy. “Or do me from the side, I don’t mind.”

“I can’t be bothered to persuade you.” Jimmy sighed, still rubbing Thomas’s skin. “Fine. I’ll be the flexible one. As always, you’ll get your way.” Thomas smiled at this and Jimmy snorted, shaking his head fondly. “Shift over for a minute, I need to move.”

Even this request caused Thomas to grumble but Jimmy ignored him, all too used to his boyfriend’s temperamental behaviour to care. Giving him one last kiss, Jimmy manoeuvred Thomas and pushed him off his chest.

“Honestly!” Jimmy scolded, “the times when you’ve fucked me, I’ve been climbing around all over the place but when I do you, I’ve still got to do all of the work!”

“Yeah,” Thomas agreed sleepily, nodding.

“Tsh,” Jimmy tutted as he reached for the bottle of lube. Spreading more liquid onto his cock, he brought himself to his knees and turned back to Thomas. “Right, are you getting on your knees or are you lying down?”

“Lying down,” Thomas mumbled as he opened his eyes. A mischievous smirk spread across his lips and he couldn’t supress a light snort. Winding people up was his speciality.

“Alright then,” Jimmy sighed softly. He knew when he was beaten. “Come into the middle of the bed. We’ll topple onto the floor if you stay at the side.”

Thomas rolled over and shuffled across the bed to lie in the centre. As Jimmy gave his cock a few tugs, Thomas stroked his thigh and smiled up at him. He looked so handsome in the glow of the dim lamplight. His lightly muscled torso was defined by shadows and the light film of sweat on his skin created the illusion that he was glowing, golden as the sun. He was too beautiful.

“Sometimes I think you’re too good looking, do you that?” he said, stroking his fingers over Jimmy’s knee.

Jimmy just laughed and gave his hand a pat. “I could say the same for you.” Lifting Thomas’s hand, he brushed his lips over the pale knuckles, smiling against his warm skin when he heard the man laugh. Thomas let his hand drop and bucked his hips, inviting Jimmy to climb in between his thigs.

“Can you bugger me now please?” he urged, fluttering his eyelashes for good measure.

“I can,” Jimmy said, nodding as he slid his hand across Thomas’s thigh. “I certainly can.” He gently pried his leg away from the other and crawled across his body as Thomas raised his other leg, giving Jimmy room to settle himself in between his thigs. “You look divine,” he whispered as he drank in the sight of Thomas’s long legs, his beautiful twitching cock, his lean torso, his lovely face. “Like a bloody angel,” he added hoarsely. “I could eat you up.”

“Go ahead,” Thomas whispered, his eyes burning with lust. His breaths were ragged as he bore into Jimmy, desperate to be touched.

“Tomorrow night,” suggested Jimmy, “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Oh, but I love it so much when you rim me.” Thomas whined, bucking his hips again to try and entice Jimmy. Instead, the blonde slowly rubbed circles into his thighs, smiling fondly at him.

“Not tonight, love. If I don’t fuck you now then I honestly think I might pass out.”

“Okay,” Thomas sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m ready.”

Jimmy slipped a finger into Thomas as he rubbed his prick with his spare hand. “If I’m rimming you tomorrow, you’re topping me for a change. I’m not doing all of the work – for once.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Thomas ordered, not paying the slightest attention.

“Yes sir.”

Lifting Thomas’s legs onto his shoulders, Jimmy aligned his aching cock and slowly dragged the tip across Thomas’s twitching hole. Not taking his eyes off Thomas’s face, he carefully pushed past the tight ring of muscle, moaning as he glided through the tight, hot channel. Thomas threw his head back and groaned, hitching his hips upwards as Jimmy began to east into him with shallow thrusts. Thomas throws his head back, his mouth open in pure, unadulterated bliss as Jimmy begins to increase his pace, thrusting deeper into Thomas, profanities streaming from his lips. He clutches onto Thomas’s thigh and waist harder, his grip almost painful as he snaps his hips against Thomas’s pale arse. The sound of their bodies slapping against one another began to crescendo with each thrust, accompanied by their rhythmic gasps and moans. As Jimmy’s pace built, Thomas began cry loudly, begging Jimmy to take him _harder_.

“Fuck me harder, I’m not made of glass! Oh, fuck, _yes!_ Again! Do that again! Fuck me harder, Jimmy!”

“Thomas!” Jimmy hissed through pants, “we have neighbours who have small children!”

“Fuck them!”

Jimmy laughed, his giggles boarding on hysterical as he thrust into Thomas again, all too aware that their headboard was banging against the wall. “You're beautiful, you're so fucking beautiful, Tommy.” He babbled, panting wildly. A low heat began to build in his stomach. He was close. “You're great. You're absolutely - _ah_ , brilliant...”

“I know!” Thomas whispered, too far gone to raise his voice, “so are you, love. Just keep – yes, keep doing that!”

Jimmy was about to praise him when he suddenly felt Thomas clench around him. He was coming, Thomas was coming beneath him.

“Darling – _ahh!_ I haven’t even touched you.”

Thomas couldn’t speak for whimpering as he shuddered under Jimmy, his head thrown back in ecstasy. The added pressure around his cock and Thomas’s cries tipped Jimmy over the edge and within seconds, he followed, spilling his seed into Thomas’s tight, convulsing arse. For a moment, all he could see was white as his orgasm washed over him like sea form on a sandy shore.

He couldn’t even breathe for a little while.

 

 

“That was great!” Thomas mumbled. “As lovely as it feels, can you get off me now?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy whispered. He carefully pulled himself out of Thomas and collapsed onto the bed beside him, utterly drained from their rigorous love making. He would be stiff tomorrow but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when the sex was worth it. He could take a warm bath with Thomas in the morning. Now that he thought about it, they hadn’t had sex in the bath for a long time. Thomas loved having a good shag in the shower so he’d like it in the bath. He glanced over at his exhausted lover and smiled, happy to see him looking so content.

“I can’t be bothered to clean up.” Thomas whispered, his voice hoarse. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was in complete disarray, but Jimmy loved it when he looked like this. The rest of the world saw composed Thomas, smartly dressed Thomas. Only he got to see him like this.

“Neither can I,” Jimmy agreed. He reached across to Thomas and pulled his arm. “Move closer, I want you right next to me.”

Smiling, Thomas shuffled and pressed his body into Jimmy’s side. He lay on Jimmy’s shoulder and threw his arm across his lithe chest, sighing loudly. In return, Jimmy slid his arm under his waist and pulled him ever closer so his head lay on the crown of Thomas’s head.

“G’night,” he yawned before he kissed Thomas’s sweaty hair.

“Night, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, le smut.
> 
> Thank you for reading this sickly sweet trash.


	3. Bicker Bicker Bicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Jimmy have a couple of arguments.  
> What healthy couple doesn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short little chapter.
> 
> This story is such a lovely distraction from all my worries, I can tell you that.

Really, they had been due an argument.

Jimmy had made one comment, one measly, minor little joke, so insignificant he couldn't even remember what it was he had bloody well said when _bam_ \- Thomas was pissed. Thomas was _very_ pissed off. Bickering turned to quarrelling, quarrelling turned to shouting and shouting turned to screaming.

Jimmy had rolled his eyes and expressed his exasperation at how unreasonable Thomas was being. Thomas had huffed and stormed out of the room, ordering Jimmy to sleep downstairs because he didn't want to look at him.

“You’ll keep away tonight, I swear to god!”

“Oh for fucks sake, Thomas!”

 

Within in the hour, they had apologised to one another and the storm passed. After they ate their tea, they room watching a crap Channel 5 film together in the living room. The heroine of the film was an all-American, blonde ‘soccer mom’ who was hell bent on restoring good old fashioned family values within her home. Her husband didn’t do much housework, was a bit of a workaholic twat but naturally, he came through in the end and promised that he would be there for his family. Their annoying, unnaturally white toothed children had leaped with joy and the hero of a mother had delivered some cheesy concluding line before the credits rolled.

The film had been shit. Jimmy was tired. Thomas was still a little moody.

“I wouldn’t have bothered with the husband, would you?” Jimmy asked, stifling a yawn. He had been lying sideways, his head resting on Thomas’s lap. He sat up and stretched his arms out to the sides.

“I bother with you, don’t I?” Thomas muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

Jimmy’s arms immediately dropped to his side. He stared wide eyed and gaped at his boyfriend. “Really? You’re still pissed off with me?”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Thomas snapped, avoiding Jimmy’s eyes by picking at loose thread on his jumper.

Another screaming match broke out.

There were huffs, there were puffs and Jimmy had been ready to blow the house down. For all they ranted at each other, when night fell the two men ended up side by side in bed together. It had taken them an hour to realise how insignificant and petty their argument had been. Thomas was the first to break. He sighed and snuggled into Jimmy’s side, whispering that he was sorry.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I put a lot on you, love.” Jimmy said softly, turning his body to the right so he could wrap his arm around Thomas’s shoulder.

“We have stupid arguments.” Thomas whispered.

“Everyone has stupid arguments.”

“True.” Thomas nodded, snorting as he looked into Jimmy’s eyes. “I do love you, you know.”

“And I love you.” Jimmy smiled.

“Equilibrium is restored,” Thomas said through a yawn. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Jimmy grinned and stared at the ceiling, shaking his head. “You and your big words.”


	4. London Nightlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is forced to go clubbing and learns that he has no reason to feel insecure.

Thomas _hated_ nightclubs but since Jimmy had begged so prettily, he relented and allowed himself to be dragged to Soho. It wasn’t that he hated drinking or crowds of people, he just hated most nightclubs.

All nightclubs. Every nightclub.

Thomas preferred to drink in the smaller pubs that were dotted around London, or in a small music café. They were more civilised, cleaner and you could easily speak to people without having the scream in their ear. You didn’t have to fight your way through crowds of sweating, half-dressed teens and you were less likely to have your bottom groped by some old letch. Jimmy liked accompanying him to little pubs, jazz cafes, the whole lot but he also loved clubbing. He used to go out clubbing every weekend with his friends and colleagues before Thomas made an honest man out of him. He had told Thomas numerous stories of his past endeavours and for all they were often quite funny, some hilarious even, Thomas still did not understand the appeal of getting completely bladdered just you would have the confidence to leap about like a bedlam escapee in a smoky, loud, obnoxious, neon-lit room.

“I don’t get the appeal, personally.”

“Oh Tommy, you’re no fun.”

Now, waiting for his drinks order at the side of the bar, Thomas decided that he _loathed_ night clubs. Jimmy had sauntered off to the loo after consuming far too many shots far too soon. His work colleague and close friend, Callum Maple, was standing next to Thomas waiting for his Budweiser. He had offered to pay for Thomas’s order but he had politely declined. Callum was nice enough, handsome too and Thomas knew that Jimmy thought he was the best mate a man could have but Thomas had always found him incredibly boring.

“Here mate, your two pints,” the barman called as he slid two beer glasses down the bar.

Thomas caught them and nodded, silently thanking the barman. He got a cheeky wink in return, which made him laugh.

“I’ll meet you back at the table,” Callum shouted in his ear.

The music was so bloody loud, Thomas only just caught what he said. He nodded at Callum and walked over to the booth where the rest of the group were sitting. Everyone seated at their table were Jimmy’s friends. Thomas had his own group of friends but when it came to clubbing, they also agreed that it was a shit pastime so they all declined the invitation to join Thomas and Jimmy for a night of excessive drinking. Thomas didn’t mind Jimmy’s friends, they were an alright bunch for the most part, he just wasn’t much of a social butterfly.

“Here Thomas, pass me your drinks while you get settled,” James Smith offered, reaching out to take Thomas’s pint glasses.

“Cheers,” Thomas smiled as he slid into the booth.

James Smith and his partner Liam Wilkinson were also work colleagues of Jimmy’s and out of Jimmy’s main circle of close friends, Thomas liked them best. They were a few years older than the rest of the group but they were both so young looking, you would think they were still in their mid-twenties, not mid-thirties. They were an easy-going couple, a tad pretentious at times as they liked to flash their money, their expensive BMW and Audi cars and babble about their vegan, gluten-free diets but they were forgivable. Plus, they were dedicated to each other and their relationship, unlike Callum who flirted with nearly every woman he met despite having a fiancé (who Thomas had yet to meet).

Also seated at the table was Patrick Walsh, a fast talking, witty Irishman who Jimmy had met at uni. Patrick was clever, wickedly funny and was considered to be the life of the party. Everyone seemed to adore him but Thomas thought he was a bit of a bastard. His so called ‘legendary’ humour, as Jimmy put it, was too often at the expense of his mousy, sweet girlfriend, Lily, who was seated next to him. Thomas was fond of Lily, partly out of pity but he secretly thought that she could do a hell of a lot better than Patrick. Then there was Morgan Gilmore, a boisterous, feisty, blue haired ‘out-and-proud’ lesbian who used to work with Jimmy in Morrison’s before Jimmy went on to work for his swanky advertising agency. She could be a little full on and loud but Thomas didn’t mind her in short bursts. At least she was happy to discuss current affairs and politics, two things that Jimmy had little interest in.

 

_“Thomas, I only care about politics when current affairs effect the marketing world.”_

_“Honestly Jimmy, politics effects the entire world itself – people! Us!”_

_“Yeah, yeah. It’s always going to be shit though so why get in a flap over it all? I’m hungry, do you want order something? How about a pizza? Or an Indian?”_

_“The bleeding Tories are rich tossers who steal our bloody hard earned money whilst they sit pretty in their millionaire homes! Now Labour isn’t perfect but by god -”_

_“Labour are the same. There’s no point getting in a state.”_

_“There’s every point! At least the Labour Party -”_

_“Yeah, yeah. You’re hot when you’re angry though. Shall we order a Chinese? Oooh, what about Thai?”_

_“You’re impossible.”_

_“Oh come on, pick what you want to eat first and then get annoyed so I can watch you.”_

_“For fucks sake.”_

_“I’ll be ripping that shirt off you, I swear.”_

_“Ugh!”_

_“Then those trousers.”_

 

Thomas smiled at the memory whilst Morgan downed her own pint. Liam and Patrick egged her on, slapping their hands on the table as they shouted a countdown. If she ended up on the floor mortal drunk Thomas was not going to be the one to pick her up.

“There he is!” James shouted, pointing over everyone’s heads.

Everyone turned and saw that Jimmy was making his way across the dancefloor. Twenty minutes had passed since he had left to use the toilet so god knows what he had been up to. The front of his shirt was crumpled and he was grinning madly, waving to group. He was oblivious to the appreciative stares he received from the men and women he passed as he hurried over to the group and Thomas’s stomach churned a little. He knew that he was being silly but he couldn’t help feeling a little insecure whenever Jimmy received attention. He was so bloody beautiful; as golden as the sun. Wherever they went, people stared at Jimmy, unable to tear their eyes away from his lightly tanned skin, his lovely blonde hair and his bright blue eyes. His figure was fit and lithe and he had the most gorgeou _s_ arse. Thomas still didn’t know what Jimmy saw in him. Jimmy could have anyone he wanted – literally anyone. Still he settled for Thomas. Thomas knew that he wasn’t bad looking himself but he was plain in comparison to Jimmy, utterly forgettable. He was an awkward introvert who worked in a small antique shop and preferred to sit in a pub listening to the likes of the Beatles, John’s Children, Simon and Garfunkel, Queen and Oasis than a fun, upbeat nightclub. He was boring, practically middle-aged already. Jimmy still acted like a kid. He was interesting, exciting and…special. Everything Thomas wasn’t.

“I’m back!” Jimmy declared, throwing himself into the seat next to Thomas.

“You’re alive!” Morgan slurred. Her eyes were glassy after downing her pint and she was swaying slightly. God knows what she had to drink before, the mad woman.

“What took you so bloody long?” James asked, “I was about to call out a search party.”

“I got stuck in the toilet cubicle!” Jimmy shouted. “I had to crawl under the stall into the next toilet!”

“Disgusting!” Thomas cried, shaking his head. “Don’t touch any of us, especially not me!”

“There would have been piss and all sorts on the floor!” Morgan shouted, “you really are a pisshead now!” She burst into laughter, cackling away at her own joke as she smacked her hand on the table.

Jimmy sniggered and kicked her shin. “Says you! Remember our last night out?” He stuck his tongue out at her and Morgan flipped him the middle finger.

“Where’s Callum?” Patrick shouted, his loud voice almost drowned out over the din.

Some awful, godforsaken techo song was playing and Thomas hoped that it would end soon, whatever it was. He would rather the DJ played Lady Gaga again. The young kids on the dance floor seemed to like it as they were leaping about like loons, although fuck knows how as the song sounded like metal being scraped across concrete.

“Callum is still at the bar!” Lily said loudly. Thomas was surprised that he could hear her. “He’s chatting up a girl, can you see?”

“That one doesn’t know what he wants,” Patrick shouted. “Poor Lisa.”

“Poor Lisa indeed,” Thomas muttered under his breath.

 

Two hours passed and Thomas was still stuck in the club. Normally they would hop from bar to bar but to his despair, tonight, everyone seemed content to stay put. To avoid being pulled onto the dance floor with Lily and Morgan, he stalled for time by wandering over to the bar. Jimmy and the others didn’t fancy another round so they remained seated at the table, shouting and giggling like overly excited schoolboys.

Thomas smiled at the barman and politely ordered, “a gin and tonic please, mate.”

The barman smirked and gave Thomas another wink. “Four pound please.” As Thomas handed over the money, he cleaned closer to ask, “Have you come here with anyone?”

“Yes,” Thomas shouted over the music. “My boyfriend’s the blonde one on the right.” He pointed at Jimmy, smiling proudly.

“Ahh, I thought so,” the barman nodded. He looked downcast for a brief moment before he remembered that he was supposed to be making Thomas’s drink. “I’ll get you that G and T.”

Whilst the friendly barman prepared his drink, Thomas turned his attention to the window and watched a large party of middle-aged women stumble past, laughing as they clung to each other’s arms. One of them reminded Thomas of his mother and he suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to visit her grave this year on his birthday.

“Here you are,” called barman.

“Thank you,” Thomas smiled, raising his glass in appreciation.

The barman grinned and leaned over the counter. “If you and that one,” he nodded at Jimmy, “ever split up, pop in and see me. I doubt I’ll ever be leaving here the way the job market looks.”

Thomas felt a little silly when he twigged that the bar man had been flirting with him. He thought that the bar man had made a backhand attempt at finding out whether Jimmy was single.

“What – oh, _me?_ ” Thomas marvelled, blinking owlishly.

The bar man laughed, although not unkindly. “Yes you! Here, have a pint on the house for your boyfriend over there. It’s one me.”

“You don’t have to! Besides, he’s still got half of that one and he’ll be on chatting all night, he’ll probably not even finish it.” Thomas babbled.

The barman shook his head, smiling. “It’s no bother.” As he handed the pint over, he added, “my name is Michael by the way. Michael Smith.”

“Thank you, Michael Smith. I’m Thomas Barrow.”

Michael smirked. “You look like a Thomas Barrow.” He gave Thomas one final wink and turned away to serve another man.

Smiling to himself, Thomas went to turn away from the bar when he suddenly startled by something smacking his shoulder. He jumped and snapped his head to the right, ready to snap, “ _watch it_ ,” when he found himself face to face with a tall, bearded man. He was quite fit, handsome in a rugged lumberjack sort of way with piercing green eyes – not his type.

“Alright there, gorgeous?” the man shouted, “Where have you been all my life?”

“He’s been with me!” An angry voice called over his shoulder.

Thomas peeked around the lumberjack man and saw that Jimmy was glaring murderously at the back of the man’s head. His mouth was set in a firm line and his shoulders were squared. The lumberjack man turned and laughed when he saw Jimmy.

“Oh – sorry mate, I didn’t know he was spoken for,” he apologised, shrugging his shoulders. “Lucky you.”

“Yes, lucky me,” Jimmy said curtly.

Lumberjack Man laughed and gave Jimmy another shrug. “No problem.” As he walked away, he called over his shoulder, “you two make a nice couple.”

Jimmy was too miffed to answer so Thomas shouted, “thank you,” as they watched him walk across the club. He was grateful that the man had a sense of humour and that he didn’t start a fight. Jimmy could never stop his mouth from running with his was drunk and he had gotten into a few scrapes before. More than once, Thomas had to intervene to break up fights, or he had to jump in and physically defend his boyfriend from being beaten to a bloody pulp.

He glanced nervously at Jimmy, worried that he would be furious. Thankfully, he looked amused now that Lumberjack Man had backed off.

“Honestly!” Jimmy cried, “can we go anywhere without someone slobbering all over you?”

“What?” Thomas shouted. He hadn’t heard what Jimmy said as the music was too loud.

“Come outside!” Jimmy yelled, “Outside!” He pointed towards the open door.

Thomas nodded and followed his boyfriend out of the club. The volume of the music died down once they were outside and Thomas was grateful for it. It was nice to finally be able to hear again. He passed Jimmy his pint and took a sip of his own drink as he waited for Jimmy to speak.

“When that bloke buggered off,” Jimmy started, “I said can we ever go anywhere without someone slobbering all over you?” He took a careless swig of his pint, spilling a little on his shirt and chin. “Honestly, every time we go out some guy chats you up.

“ _Me?_ ” Thomas squawked, “I think you’ll find that it’s you who gets chatted up most of the time, not me!”

Jimmy shrugged and shook his head as he sipped his beer. More of his drink splashed onto the pavement and it took all of Thomas’s strength not to groan. At the least the bugger was free because with London prices, any drink bought should be treat like molten gold.

“You get chatted up way more than I do! People like to gawk at you as well.” Jimmy disagreed, but he didn’t look irritated or concerned. His eyes were sparkling mischievously and he was smirking.

 Thomas gaped for a moment before he shook his head. “No way,” he said, “did you not see how everyone turned to watch you as you walked across the dance floor? It’s like that everywhere we go! People must always wonder what on earth you’re doing with me.”

Jimmy’s smiled slipped as he considered what Thomas had said. Thomas sipped his drink whilst Jimmy stared like Thomas had said something utterly ridiculous.

“What?” Thomas snapped, “It’s true.”

“Thomas,” Jimmy said sadly, “people don’t wonder at all. Didn’t that bloke say that we look good together? Did you not see the way everyone looked at you when we walked in? You, Mr bloody Cheekbones? That ginger fella who was standing by the door couldn’t take his eyes off you!”

Thomas tutted in disbelief and ran his tongue over his teeth, thoroughly put out.

“Oh, come on,” Jimmy pleaded, “don’t start. You’re no fun when you get the hump.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Thomas’s waist. “Seriously though, that ginger bloke who had his eye on you was gagging for it. He would love to bend you over, wouldn’t he? If you go to the toilet, make sure you take me with you!” To emphasise his point, Jimmy gave Thomas a lewd wink. Thomas looked sickened and Jimmy had to bit his lip to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

“You’re disgusting,” Thomas muttered through gritted teeth, although his lips quirked upwards slightly.

“What did the man on the bar want? I saw him whispering to you.” Jimmy wondered, cocking his head to the side. “Was he after you and all?”

Thomas’s cheeks flushed pink and he immediately looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. He nodded but glanced up at Jimmy when he started to laugh again.

“See!” Jimmy cried as he wiped the corners of his eyes. “I told you! Half of bloody London is after you tonight.”

“Plenty wanted you!” Thomas insisted. He couldn’t help smiling, especially when Jimmy pulled his closer to plant a kiss on the side of his neck.

“We both look good, you can’t blame them,” Jimmy said dreamily as he sniffed his boyfriend’s neck. “Shall we go home early? The ginger berk isn’t the only one who wants to whip those ridiculous trousers off you.”

Thomas chuckled and nodded. “Jimmy, I’ve been waiting to leave since we first walked in.”

Jimmy pecked his cheek and whispered, “let’s go home then, love.” With that, he placed his pint on the pavement next to the door, ignoring the bouncer’s protests.

With an apologetic smile, Thomas scooped up the glass and followed Jimmy inside. The pair bid their friend’s goodnight, placed their glasses on the bar, smiled at the friendly barman and headed off in search of a taxi.

 

“That god I don’t have to listen to that shitty music anymore.”

“Shut up, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is on the way so prepare yourselves for fluffy trash...which is what this story is.
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave a kudos or to leave a comment, I will reply to every one I recieve.


End file.
